A Child's Love so Pure
by EgyptGoddess
Summary: [COMPLETE] Christine and Erik have a daughter. But Christine believes Erik is dead. When he returns to Paris 6 years later and discovers his daughter will a child's love reunite him with his one true love? EC Please read and Review! Rating just in case
1. Chapter 1

**I'm back! This is my first attempt at E/C so we'll see how this goes! I don't think this is going to be a long drawn out story, but we'll see how inspired I am! This is based off of many of the mediums of Phantom. Mostly it's based off the Susan Kay novel 'Phantom' there are going to be some references to the original novel and ALW's musical. However my Erik is based off of the new Movie (Gerard Butler..uh a Gerik? I believe he's called) So, please leave me note and let me know what you think! Thanks, hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything! Sorry, wish I did! This is all the product of my imagination.  
**

Christine Daae smiled as her daughter plunked away on the piano in the drawing room of her small, modest flat. While her daughter was only 5 years old she was exceptional in anything musical. She sighed sadly as she let her mind wander, far from the comforting surroundings of her home, instead focusing her thoughts on the tortured genius who had stolen her heart from her childhood sweetheart and who had taken it to the grave with him.

No longer haunted by the Phantom of the Opera Christine's name was still linked to the scandal which brought in crowds still, nearly six years later. Her life had truly begun in the cellars of the Opera House, though no one but her knew it. All those involved more intimately with the Phantom were dead or gone.

The Phantom himself…Erik had died, leaving Christine heartbroken and unsure of herself. Raoul had left for his tour of duty in the Navy; they had parted as friends but nothing more. Christine knew that Erik had captured her heart and it would be horribly unfair to Raoul to pretend otherwise.

Four months later Christine was dealt another surprise.

She smiled to herself as she recalled the day she found out she was pregnant.

There had been no doubt in her mind who the father of her child was, she could think of no one who deserved it more than Erik.

A tear rolled down her cheek, she swiped it away just in time to see her beloved angel turn on the piano bench, looking to her mother for applause. Christine bestowed it happily on the little girl who had curled up on her lap. She placed a kiss on the curly head of dark brown almost black hair that rested upon her chest.

Her daughter looked up into her own blue eye with the most unique golden-green eyes she had only ever seen on one other person…Erik…

She smiled down at the little girl "Very Good mon ange" she said softly.

Madeleine looked up at her mother grinning from ear to ear. "Thank you maman."

"It's time for you to go to bed darling. Go wash your face, say your prayers and I'll come tuck you in"

Madeleine nodded, leaping off her mother's lap and running down the hall to her room. Once she was tucked away safely in bed with her favorite stuffed animal Christine returned to the drawing room, picking up the libretto to study it. However after a few moments she gave up on the endeavor, allowing herself to become lost in her memories yet again.

Without the help of her surrogate mother Madame Giry and her daughter, Meg Christine would have been lost in the first few months after Erik's death and her impending pregnancy. If the stern ballet mistress had been surprised at the news she hid it well for Christine's sake. Meg and Madame Giry were her saving grace, and she would forever be in their debt. There was one other familiar face whose calming presence had been a relief for Christine.

One day about 7 months into her pregnancy she had been out walking among one of the many open-air markets, when she felt a light tap on her shoulder. She spun around, surprised and found herself looking into the dark brown eyes of Nadir Khan. Erik's only friend. He bowed low.

"_Forgive me Mademoiselle, I did not mean to startle you"_

_She smiled warmly at the Persian "Monsieur Khan! I had not…it's a pleasure to see you again"_

"_And you Mademoiselle" he caught a glimpse of her swollen belly and attempted a smile. "Or is it Madame Vicomtesse?"_

_Christine looked down at the ground sadly, shaking her head. "No, Monsieur. I didn't marry the Vicomte."_

_He raised an eyebrow; she blushed slightly "I haven't spoken to him in some time"_

"_Surprising, does he not wish to know of his child?" his tone was harsh and cold._

_Christine resisted the urge to flinch. She looked back into his dark eyes, standing up straight steeling herself against his icy gaze. "I imagine he would if it were his child" she retorted._

_Nadir couldn't help the expression of shock that graced his dark features. "I beg your forgiveness but if he's not the father…then…" he stopped unable to continue aware of how rude he was being._

"_Perhaps we could discuss this in private?" she asked, looking around at the many people milling about._

_He nodded, suggesting a small café around the corner. They departed and sat themselves in one of the tables near the far wall, away from other patrons. They ordered tea, and sat in an uncomfortable silence until it arrived. Once it did come, Christine took a long sip before looking at Nadir._

"_I didn't marry Raoul. I couldn't, it wouldn't have been fair to him and I didn't want to live a lie."_

"_A lie?" _

"_I loved Erik. I still do and I couldn't marry Raoul and pretend I didn't love another man, pretend I didn't wish it was someone else holding me at night" she paused taking a breath. "I couldn't do it. As much as Erik wanted me to be taken care of, I couldn't force myself into that farce. We parted amicably before he left for the Navy and shortly after he departed I discovered I was pregnant…with Erik's child"_

_Nadir bent his head "Allah" he whispered._

_Christine managed a wry smile as she took another sip of tea. Nadir looked across the table at the young girl who had been forced to grow up far too quickly. He also noticed a flash of gold on her left hand. Erik's ring rested on her finger still. She was very determined and strong. Many other young girls in her situation would have been absolutely panicked, but she was calm and happy?_

_He sighed, "I'm very sorry this happened to you Mademoiselle Daae"_

"_I'm not" she replied coolly. "My only regret is that Erik isn't here to see his child, to be a father and…a husband," she added softly._

_Nadir's lips formed a thin line, as he was deep in thought. They had finished their tea, but he could see that Christine was tiring quickly._

"_Indeed. Allow me to assist you home. Forgive my rudeness, this must have been exhausting for you"_

_She nodded politely, smiling. "Thank you, but that's not necessary"_

"_I insist" _

_She nodded in resignation. "Thank you" _

She blinked returning to the present once again. That day seemed so long ago, ages ago. Nadir had been a reassuring presence since that day. He stopped by sometimes for tea, and to visit Madeleine who loved when he would tell her stories about his homeland of Persia. He was also often seen at the Opera, attending all of Christine's opening nights. She sighed, looking back down at the libretto on her lap. She set it aside for the night, standing up and retiring to bed herself.

The next afternoon she received a visitor. Nadir opened his arms to the blur of dark curls and blue ribbons as Madeleine hurled herself into his arms happily. Christine smiled when she saw the happiness in her little girl's eyes. Nadir set her down and allowed her to pull him into the drawing room where she proceeded to play her newest piece for him while Christine busied herself with making tea.

She returned to the room, as Madeleine was finishing up. She set the tray down and poured a cup for Nadir, then herself. Nadir smiled and applauded when she finished, hopping down off the bench and curtsying.

"Brava my dear!" he exclaimed.

The little girl blushed happily, looking at her mother who smiled at her. "Wonderful my darling. Why don't you go play in your room for a bit alright?"

Madeleine nodded and turned leaving the room.

Christine smiled at Nadir, as she picked up her cup and took a small sip. "She's a remarkable child" he commented.

"I know, much like her father was at her age I'm sure."

Nadir set his cup down "How are you doing Christine?"

"I'm fine, truly."

He raised an eyebrow before letting it go. After an hour of polite conversation Nadir took his leave and departed. He arrived back at his little flat on the Rue De Rivoli, handed his walking stick and jacket to Darius who bowed and hurried away. Nadir sat himself down in the chair nearest the fireplace and stared into the flame. Christine had looked so sad; he knew she missed Erik terribly. 'Erik you fool!' he thought angrily. In his brooding he had missed the dark figure hidden away in the corner of the room. He jumped as the figure materialized from the side of the room.

"Erik! I do wish you wouldn't do that!" he exclaimed holding a hand over his pounding heart.

Erik chuckled "Still as jumpy as ever daroga"

Nadir shook his head "I had hoped the last letter was true…"

Erik made a gesture with his hand "Indeed, I have returned. Though for how long I know not"

Nadir nodded remaining silent. Contemplating his next move, dare he tell him about the child? Erik settled himself down on the sofa, watching Nadir carefully.

"Tell me, friend. Why so solemn? I would think my return would be pleasing to you"

"It is Erik, you know me better than that" he chided.

Erik smirked but remained silent. The two friends passed the time by in silence until Erik spied the chessboard and challenged Nadir who happily accepted.

"Why you continue to surrender your money to me is a mystery," he teased.

Nadir refused to rise to the bait, instead set up the chessboard all the while a little voice in the back of his mind screamed at him to tell Erik.

Two weeks later Nadir had persuaded Erik to join him for a walk. The weather had taken a nice turn for late April and Nadir could feel Erik's tension at being locked away in his small flat. The sun was setting, so many people had returned home. They were walking past the Opera house, how they ended up there Nadir never could figure out. They were immersed in conversation when something ran straight into Nadir's legs. He looked down to see Madeleine wrapped around his legs. He paled slightly as he felt Erik tense up immediately at the intrusion by the little girl.

"Monsieur Nadir! I didn't expect to see you today! Maman and I were leaving the Opera house and I saw you!" she exclaimed happily.

Nadir couldn't help but smile, until it dawned on him what was going to happen. Erik stepped into the shadows, but not before Madeleine caught sight of him. She disengaged herself from Nadir and approached Erik who was looking around for a way to escape. Madeleine's attention was taken by Nadir for a moment, and in the second that she had turned around Erik disappeared. Nadir breathed a sigh of relief, for the moment until Christine caught up with them. She was out of breath.

"Forgive me Nadir! She took off so fast, I couldn't stop her," she said apologetically.

Nadir held up a hand "Think nothing of it my dear. I was just out for a walk"

"Where is your friend?" Madeleine asked, looking around.

"He went around the corner to one of the shops my dear" he said, praying that would be the end of the questions. This seemed to satisfy her curiosity for the moment. Christine took her hand and gave her a warning look. "Forgive the intrusion Nadir. We'll be on our way"

He bid them both goodnight and breathed a sigh of relief, until Erik reappeared at his side. "I didn't know you had such…young contacts" he remarked lightly.

Nadir glared at him, but said nothing.

"A charming little girl, she seems quite taken with you" he remarked.

"Yes, she's the daughter of a friend" he replied cautiously. He knew he would be forced to tell Erik the truth and he was dreading it.

"She's a very pretty child. She reminds me so much of…" he stopped before collecting himself.

"Reminds you of Christine?" Nadir asked timidly.

The warning glare he received almost prevented him from going any further. But he knew he must.

"Madeleine reminds you of Christine because she is her daughter"

Nadir was uncertain which caused Erik to pale, the fact that Christine had a daughter or the name of her daughter.

"I'm sure the Vicomte is thrilled to have such a beautifully perfect child" he spat. "I wonder though where she received her name"

"If I'm not mistaken she was named after her paternal grandmother" He saw Erik's fists clench and unclench. Nadir knew he had to get the entire truth out, quickly.

"She's not the Vicomte's child Erik. Christine never married him. The child is…" he faltered and didn't continue until he saw the pain creased on his friend's face. "The child is yours Erik"


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the second chapter, now we'll see how our beloved Phantom handles fatherhood :) Enjoy! And do drop me a line!**

** Disclaimer: Still don't own anything. **

Erik felt as though all the breath had been knock from his chest. "No! It's…it's not possible!" he exclaimed. "Of all the things! You've…" but for once he seemed speechless.

Nadir sighed, "Erik, she's your daughter. And she's quite a little lady" he added as an afterthought.

Erik grabbed Nadir by his collar "You lie!" he spat in his face.

Nadir, frowned pushing Erik's hands away from him. He knew he would have to take a different approach.

"By Allah! You stubborn foolish man! Why is it so inconceivable that she is your daughter! Now you listen to me Erik! I have watched this little girl grow up without a father, and I've watched her mother try to hide the sadness she feels that her daughter has never known her father! Christine still loves you! Still to this day does she wear your ring! She refused to marry the boy because of her love for you! She has raised this child on her own!" He took a breath, not willing to back down now. "She plays the piano unlike any child I have ever seen. She's your daughter; she's got your sharp mind and tongue! But she's got her mother's inherent sweetness and goodness!"

He stopped when he saw the tears in Erik's eyes. He knew he had made his point. "She needs and deserves a father. And I think Christine deserves to know the truth! Allah knows how hard it's been for me to look her in the eye and lie to her every time I see her. She misses you Erik, terribly. She would never admit it to me, but I can tell."

He put a hand on his masked friend's shoulder and handed him a slip of paper with Christine's address on it. "Go do the right thing" with that he turned and walked away, leaving Erik to stare at the piece of paper blankly.

Finally he managed to collect himself; he made his way down the streets to the address on the paper in front of him. He stood on her doorstep for quite some time before gathering the courage to knock. He angled his face so his unmasked profile would be seen first. The door swung open and he found himself looking down into the golden-green eyes of his daughter. 'She's perfect' he thought to himself.

"Good evening, is your mother here?" he asked, softly.

The little girl looked up at him in awe, never before had she heard a voice so pure, so intricately beautiful. She nodded "Yes" she backed away to fetch her mother, but ran right into her.

Christine looked at the stranger and felt her breath hitch in her throat. "Erik?" she breathed.

Madeleine looked from one adult to the next before deciding she should leave. Christine gathered her wits about her, shaking her head. "Umm, forgive me. Please, come in" she stammered uncertainly.

Erik followed her into the cozy little drawing room, sitting down trying to prevent his hands from shaking. They remained in a comfortable silence before Christine could stand it no longer.

"How? I…Nadir told me you…the notice in the paper…"

"Please forgive me Christine. I had Nadir put the notice in the paper. I wanted you to be free of Erik" he said a bit gruffer than he had intended.

Christine nodded, looking down at her lap as she tried to process everything. Instead the tears that had been threatening for what felt like years began to fall. She shot up from her seat, turning away from Erik so he wouldn't see her tears. She stared into the fire for a few moments, pulling herself together before turning back around.

"Forgive me I…would you care for some tea?" she asked suddenly.

He shook his head; he had wanted to take her in his arms when he saw her cry. But he was too afraid. And he hated himself for it. He knew the life he had condemned her to, the guilt ate away at him.

"Christine, please I…forgive me! I never meant to place any burdens on you." He faltered.

She shot up from her seat "Never think that Madeleine has been a burden to me! She has been the only thing that has kept me going since you died! She's the one piece of you that could never be taken away from me!"

Erik sighed a weary sigh, allowing his eyes to close. 'How did things to so complicated?' he asked himself before opening his eyes once again. Christine had slumped back into her chair, defeated. After 6 years she had imagined what it would be like if suddenly Erik appeared out of the blue, how she might react. This was not how she imagined things.

A thought struck her and she felt her stomach clench and turn over. "Nadir knew"

Erik didn't look at her, but continued to stare into the fire.

"He knew all these years, and he never said anything to me! He lied to me!"

"Only because I asked him to. I thought it was for the best" Erik replied quietly. Even as the words left his mouth he knew how unfeeling they were. What a fool he had been! He sighed, suddenly very weary. "Forgive me Christine. I had truly thought I was doing what was best. I thought you would marry your young man, and be very happy together. I never dreamed that you would become…" he stopped unable to continue.

Christine watched him with tears in her eyes, she had not seen him for 6 years and she had never stopped loving him. But this deception, would she ever be able to forgive him for leaving her? Not giving her the choice? She closed her eyes, letting the tears fall freely down her pale cheeks. Erik watched her in misery; he hated to see her cry.

"Christine, please…" but his own voice failed him as he too felt the sting of tears behind his eyes.

They were interrupted by small footsteps on the wooden floor outside the door. Madeleine appeared, smiling and innocent. She ran to her mother, tracing the line of the tears with her little finger.

"Why are you crying Maman?"

Christine wiped her tears away hastily, smiling down at Madeleine unsure of how to answer the little girls question. She cleared her throat "Madeleine, this is a dear friend of mine. His name is Erik," she said gesturing to the dark figure sitting across from her.

Madeleine hopped down and curtsied prettily, Erik extended his hand and kissed the back of it, winking at her as he pulled away. She blushed and giggled before turning back to her mother. "You are Monsieur Nadir's friend. I saw you"

Erik nodded "Indeed you did" she was smart for her age. He knew he would be able to get very little by her. He sat forward and opened his hand in front of her, before pulling a rose out of thin air and handing it to her.

She clapped and smiled widely at him as she took the rose and handed it up to her mother. Christine smiled down at the child, glancing over at Erik briefly. Their eyes met and the same jolt of electricity that she felt those many years ago ripped through her body once more. She kissed the top of Madeleine's head before turning her to face her.

"Perhaps Monsieur Erik would like to stay for dinner?" the little girl asked softly.

Christine grinned at her "Maybe, if you asked him nicely."

Madeleine turned to him and looked shyly down at her feet briefly before looking up at Erik once more. "Would you like to stay for dinner Monsieur?"

Erik's gaze flickered to Christine's; she nodded briefly before looking back at her daughter. He smiled down at her "I would love to join you two lovely ladies for dinner"

Madeleine clapped her hands happily before wandering off to find toys. Christine and Erik sat in silence for a few moments. When they were sure she was out of earshot they allowed themselves to converse.

"She's remarkable," he whispered.

"I know, she is very much your daughter Erik. She's incredibly smart, she doesn't give up easily." She gave him a rueful smile "And she's a musical prodigy. I've tried to teach her the piano, but she's surpassed my meager abilities. I've also been tutoring her in voice, but…" she stopped, looking at him again.

He made a gesture for her to continue "But I'm not a voice teacher, not like my angel" she said softly.

Erik's fist clenched when he heard that title "I was no angel" he said defeated.

Christine managed a weak smile "You were to me" she sighed, "Erik, I know this has all been a lot to take in. But Madeleine needs a father, and I want you to be involved in her life. She loves you, she's adored her father from the very beginning."

"You told her about me?" he asked, horrified.

She nodded "Of course I told her! She deserved to know about her father!"

"How did you explain my absence in her life?" he asked suddenly.

"I told her you had gone away and that one day we would find each other again" she said softly, with tears in her eyes.

Erik shut his eyes, holding his head in his hands. How could he subject an innocent child to his cursed face? How could he expect a child to understand? As though reading his thoughts Christine spoke.

"Erik, she has no reason to fear you. She knows why you wear a mask, and she doesn't care. She loves you that much more for it. She's very smart, she may not have realized it just yet that you are her father. But she would have figured it out soon enough. I told her enough about you"

Erik looked at her, shocked. At that moment Madeleine returned to the room holding a doll. Christine rose "I must check on dinner, Madeleine entertain our guest while I do that alright?"

Madeleine nodded and curled up on Erik's lap to his surprise. Christine walked out of the room with tears in her eyes as she watched father and daughter interact. Half an hour later she returned to find Madeleine on the floor watching Erik with rapture in her eyes as he entertained her with simple magic tricks and his singing. She stood outside the room watching the two of them for a few minutes before she stepped in, clearing her throat.

"Alright you two, come to supper," she said with a smile on her face.

Madeleine stood up and took Erik's hands and led him to the small dining room just down the hall. Neither Erik nor Christine talked to each other; instead they focused their attention on Madeleine who loved the spotlight. All through dinner the adults exchanged glances but never really looked directly at each other.

After dinner they retired to the drawing room where Madeleine graced them with an impromptu concert. Erik listened with his eyes closed as the notes surrounded him and filled his soul. He only opened them when the music ended; he looked at the little girl who was watching him, waiting for his praise.

"Excellent my dear!" he said warmly.

He stayed there until the little one began to yawn; he rose and bade her and her mother goodnight. As he was departing a hand stayed him, he turned to see Christine.

"Come back tomorrow? Please? Madeleine would love it if you did"

He nodded, that was reason enough for him to return. He knew it would take longer for him to repair his relationship with Christine. He wasn't sure if he could, he had made many mistakes and hurt her in more ways than he wanted to think about. He returned to Nadir's flat in silent reflection.


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's the next Chapter! Sorry it has taken me so long to update, but I was out of town :( Thank you so much for the wonderful reviews that I've recieved so far! I hope you enjoy this next installment! Let me know what you think!**

** Disclaimer: Don't own anything :(  
**

The next day he sat in his tiny little room brooding over the previous day's events. He had a child, a daughter. She was beautiful, smart, energetic, kind….he closed his eyes allowing his head to lay back against the chair. She is so much like he was when he was a child, though he hoped for Christine's sake not nearly as obnoxious and misbehaved. How did things get to where they are now? Why did he let her go away with that boy? Why didn't he have the courage to keep her with him? Lord knows that's the only thing he ever truly wanted.

He could've had the life he so craved, but he was a coward. He faked his own death, and didn't look back trusting Nadir to keep him informed of any information regarding his love. Of course he should have known Nadir would say nothing to him at all.

He sighed, running his hands through his hair agitatedly. Could he go back? He would do anything to make Madeleine happy, but what of her mother? Could he make her happy again? So many things had happened between them, it felt like there was a rift between them that would never be fixed. He wanted nothing more than to take Christine into his arms, kiss away her tears. But he knew it wouldn't be that easy. Too many deceptions and manipulations had passed between the two of them. They would need to start from scratch and rebuild the trust that had been fractured 6 years ago.

He stood up, pulling his cloak on and grabbing his fedora pulling it down low. He left the little flat quietly, silently making his way to Christine's home.

He knocked on the door and smiled when it was flung open and he was greeted by the innocent smile of his daughter. She grabbed his hand and pulled him into the apartment, talking excitedly about nothing in particular. Christine walked into the drawing room smiling at Erik.

"Thank you for coming back. It means a lot to Madeleine"

Erik nodded, giving the little girl a lopsided smile. She grinned back at him "Can you do some more magic tricks please Monsieur?"

Erik rubbed his chin in thought before leaning down and producing a flower from behind her ear. She clapped enthusiastically before presenting it to her mother proudly. Christine smiled weakly as she took the bud from her daughter and went to put it in water.

The entire time Erik was there Christine couldn't keep her eyes off of him. They rarely made eye contact with each other, but when they did she could feel her heart beat faster. Though she was relieved when he departed that night after supper she still missed his presence.

Her emotions were conflicting; she had stayed up much of the night crying. So many thoughts had flooded through her when she saw Erik standing on her doorstep the night before. Happiness, Anger, sadness, love. They had all flooded her senses at once, but she managed to beat them back.

They all overpowered her later that night in the darkness and solitude of her room. Why had he deceived her for all those years? How could he just walk away from her? Why did he return?

It had all been too much for her to think about. She steeled herself before he arrived that day, determined to put on a happy front for the sake of her daughter.

What kind of relationship would they have now? Could they ever be together? Did he still love her? Would he stay? Help raise his daughter? She took her eyes off of him, looking down at the floor hoping to stop the flood of tears before they started. Too many questions, she wanted to make him answer them all, but she was too afraid to start that conversation. Too afraid to reopen old wounds for the both of them she remained indifferent while he was around.

She rolled over onto her back, pulling the covers up around her, the clock on her beside table told her it was barely past 4am, but she had been unable to sleep. Her mind was racing with thoughts of Erik, like they had those many years ago when in some twisted way things seemed so much less complicated. She rubbed her temples, warding off the headache she could feel forming. She had too much to do that day she couldn't be bedridden with the horrible headaches she had been prone to since Madeleine's birth. She pushed herself up on the mattress and looked around the darkened room wondering how they had arrived at this point. She sighed; lying back down determined to get some rest.

The next day at rehearsal Meg kept eyeing her suspiciously, finally as they broke for the day the dancer cornered her.

"Christine? Are you alright?" she asked, concerned.

Christine nodded "I'm fine Meg, I just have a headache that's all"

Madame Giry appeared at her side, seemingly out of nowhere. "Perhaps you should rest"

Christine nodded "I will send Madeleine to bed early tonight and do the same myself"

Madame Giry pursed her lips, she often felt bad for the young diva. She rarely asked for help concerning her daughter and she herself knew how hard it was to raise a child alone.

"Meg and I will watch Madeleine for the night, and bring her back to you in the morning"

"No, that's alright Madame Giry. I will be alright. I would never want to burden you with this. I'll be fine," she protested weakly.

"I am unmovable Christine. You need rest, and this isn't a burden. I offered for her to come stay with us. She's such a good girl…she won't be a problem," she said softly, placing a hand on Christine's shoulder.

The younger woman nodded reluctantly "She's waiting in my dressing room"

The three of them walked off the stage to fetch the little girl who was ecstatic about her little vacation with her Aunt Meg and Madame Giry. Christine watched sadly as they parted ways outside the Opera House. Once the trio was out of sight she turned and returned to her empty flat. She made herself a cup of tea and sat down with a novel but found she couldn't concentrate. The pounding in her head had gotten steadily worse since she returned that evening, she set the book down dejectedly and moved to her room where she dressed for bed and fell asleep quickly.

A few hours later she was woken by knocking on her front door, thinking it was Meg or Madame Giry bearing bad news she flew up and down the hall, flinging the door open. With a sigh of relief she saw Erik standing before her with Nadir. But quickly the relief she felt was replaced by dread.

"Nadir…Erik. I. What?" but in her sleepy haze she was unable to articulate anything else.

Erik looked at her with a concerned frown on his face, an expression mirrored on Nadir's dark features.

"Christine? Are you quite alright?" Erik asked in concern.

She nodded drowsily "Yes. I'm quite well." She frowned, pushing an errant curl away from her face "I turned in early for the evening. Madeleine is with Madame Giry and Meg for the night"

Erik narrowed his eyes, studying her carefully. She looked pale; she had dark circles under her eyes as though she hadn't slept in days.

"Forgive us for intruding. It was terribly rude of us to drop by unannounced," Nadir said, glancing between Erik and Christine briefly as he spoke.

Christine waved a hand "Not at all! You are both welcome any time. I'm just sorry Madeleine isn't here to see you"

"Are you sure you are well Christine?" Erik asked again, a bit more forcefully.

She sighed knowing better than to try to get anything by Erik. "I just had a bit of a headache today, Madame Giry was kind enough to take Madeleine for the night so I could rest" she admitted softly.

"Headaches?" Erik asked concern once again lacing his voice.

She nodded tiredly "Yes, I've been suffering from Headaches since Madeleine's birth" she said, casting her eyes to the ground before realizing she had rudely kept them on the front porch. Making a gesture she shook her head "Forgive my terrible manners, please come in"

The two men looked at each other warily for a moment before Nadir shook his head "No, please forgive our terrible intrusion. We'll stop back another time, perhaps tomorrow afternoon?"

She smiled, relieved. "Tomorrow afternoon sounds wonderful. Madeleine will be back by then, she will be pleased to see you both."

Nadir nodded once and turned to walk away. Erik remained where he was, watching Christine with a mixture of emotions in his eyes. The most noticeable was worry. Christine smiled at him "I'm fine Erik. Truly" she reassured him.

With a fleeting look he nodded and followed Nadir. Christine could swear she saw him turn to look back once as they walked off. She shut the door and leaned against it, trying to slow her racing heart. She had wanted to throw herself into his arms and let him take care of her, but she dared not. She pushed herself away from the door and went back to bed.

The next morning she woke up feeling much better than she had the night before. She took a bath, allowing herself to soak and enjoy the water before getting out and dressing for the day. She anxiously waited for Madame Giry to arrive with her daughter. She smiled when the little girl threw herself into her arms enthusiastically when she walked in the door.

Madeleine was pleased when she heard that Nadir and Erik were returning that afternoon. Christine busied herself by baking a cake for that afternoon when Nadir and Erik came trying not to think about the way Erik had looked at her the night before.

Nadir had a hell of a time calming Erik down on the walk to his flat. Erik had questioned him relentlessly about Christine's condition.

"How long has she been suffering from these headaches?"

Nadir shrugged he had known she had been struggling with them since Madeleine was born but beyond that he knew nothing. "I know she has had problems with them since Madeleine was born but beyond that…" he made a helpless gesture with his hands.

Erik raked an agitated hand through his hair; Nadir looked at him "She's fine Erik. Why are you worrying so?" he knew the answer but he was hoping Erik would admit it to himself.

He glared at his friend but remained silent the rest of the way home where he dismissed himself and went to his room to pace irritably. He wanted to return and help her, but he dared not. It was still too soon for so bold a gesture, but being around her was…intoxicating.

He still loved her as desperately as he had 6 years ago, he would give anything to be with her again. He had tried to convince himself that he no longer cared for her. He had managed to believe it, until he had seen her again.

She was still beautiful, but she was no longer the child she was when he first loved her. She was a young woman, with a daughter…his daughter. She was not longer innocent and naive, he sighed as he sank onto his bed. What was he to do? Sometimes he thought he could see something when she looked at him, which was rare in itself. He noticed she was very careful to not make any eye contact with him. He steepled his hands, staring at the blank wall contemplating what he should do.

Perhaps it was time he and Christine sat down and discussed what they were going to do now.


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's the last chapter of this little story. I hope you all enjoyed it! I know it wasn't very long, but this wasn't meant to be a long drawn out story. Leave me a note, let me know what you think!  
**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own anything, sadly! **

Christine was sitting in her drawing room sipping a cup of tea reading her Libretto, she only had a few more weeks before opening night and she was still having some trouble remembering everything. Madeleine was drawing at the little table by the window every now and then would she stop and glance out as though she was expecting someone.

Christine watched her looking for Erik and Nadir; she didn't have the heart to tell her that they might not stop by that afternoon. She instead shook her head, looking back at her libretto when she felt a small hand on her arm. She looked down to see the golden green eyes of her daughter looking up at her. She helped Madeleine up onto her lap, cradling her against her chest, placing a kiss on top of her head.

"Will Monsieur Erik be coming by today Maman?"

"I don't know my darling" she replied softly, resting her cheek against her daughter's soft hair.

Madeleine shifted slightly, so she could look up at her mother. "He looks a lot like me Maman. His eyes are the same color as mine!" she exclaimed proudly.

Christine felt her heart lurch as she forced a smile onto her face. Her daughter did indeed look like her father. She remembered how she had cried when she first saw the perfect face of her daughter because of how much she resembled Erik. She kissed Madeleine's forehead tenderly, she had been a blessing on Christine's life. Without her she wasn't sure how she would have survived Erik's death.

A knock on the door jarred both of them. Madeleine looked up at her mother waiting for her to get up and answer the door. Christine obliged her daughter and stood up, smiling when Madeleine nestled against her mother further, signaling she wasn't ready to be put down but anxious to see who was at the door. Christine shifted her slightly and walked to the door, opening it. Madeleine grinned when she saw the tall masked man standing on the doorstep.

Christine smiled at Erik, gesturing for him to come in. He did so, his eyes flickering from the little girl curled against her mother's chest to Christine's eyes.

They walked into the drawing room, where Madeleine then insisted on being put down. Once released from her mother's arms she cautiously and shyly made her way to Erik before crawling up onto his lap without a second thought. Christine watched as Erik's eyes softened as Madeleine climbed into his lap settling herself against him chatting happily. Christine took the opportunity to excuse herself and go make tea; she was almost desperate to leave the room. She put the water on to boil and set the cups out on the tray before leaning against the counter for support.

She had never let her daughter see her cry, but she had come close moments ago. They looked so right together, she wanted so desperately to give Madeleine what she deserved, a happy family with a mother and father. She knew how badly Erik had wanted that family, to live life like a man. She felt the first few tears slide down her cheeks; she wiped them away hastily trying to force her back under control again.

She heard little footsteps running down the hallway and a door slam. She wiped her face quickly, turning to pull the pot off the stove and nearly collided with someone.

She felt her breath hitch when she looked up and saw her daughter's unique eyes looking down at her from under a mask.

"Erik…I'm…sorry…I" she faltered still trying to pull herself together and trying to ignore his proximity.

How easy would it be for her to just throw her arms around his neck and bury her face in his chest? She closed her eyes briefly, forcing all such thoughts from her mind.

She busied herself with pouring the steaming water into the pot, trying to distract herself from the flood of emotions his appearance in the kitchen evoked. "Where's Madeleine?"

"She went to play in her room" he responded, watching her. "How are you feeling?"

She looked at him confused for a moment before she understood the question. "Oh…I…fine" she ended lamely.

"How long have you suffered from those headaches?"

"Since Madeleine was born," she answered softly, not really looking him in the eye.

He shut his eyes, guilt flooding him "Forgive me Christine" he finally murmured.

Her head shot up, her eyes narrowed slightly. "For what?"

"I…it…if you had not become pregnant you-"

She cut him off "Don't finish that sentence! If I had not become pregnant I don't know how I would have survived! Madeleine has been the only thing that has kept me going these past 6 years. Erik, she has been a godsend for me! I thank god for her every day!" she declared fiercely.

Erik watched her in shock and awe, where was his frightened helpless Christine? This surely wasn't her! He shook himself mentally before looking into Christine's sapphire orbs, nodding in understanding. He took a step closer to her, but then thought better about it. How badly he wanted to pull her into his embrace!

A thought struck him "Why Madeleine?" he asked suddenly.

She looked at him for a moment before smiling embarrassed. "I wanted…well I know it was your mother's name and I knew you didn't have the best…relationship with her" she said, knowing that was an understatement. "But I wanted a name that connected her with you, since I didn't know your last name…" she paused for a moment to look at him, gauge his reaction.

Why did he feel tears in his eyes? He cleared his throat trying to control his raging emotions. "I…-" he was speechless.

She smiled at him "You're not mad?"

The only response he could give was a small shake of his head. How could she constantly reduce him to weakness? He accepted the cup of tea she offered him, watching as she sipped from her own. A comfortable silence surrounded them; the sound of her clearing her throat broke him from his thoughts. He looked at her, waiting for her to speak.

"How long will you be in Paris?" hope resting in her eyes as she looked at him.

"I don't know my dear, I hadn't placed any set time on my visit here"

She nodded absently, stirring her tea before setting it down with a slight thud. "This is ridiculous!" she declared. "We are adults, we have a child and we need to have a discussion!" She sighed "Erik I can't dance around this subject anymore, if it was just me we could continue with the uncomfortable air hanging between us. But I…we have a daughter and she needs both of us. But I think that before we can think about her we need to talk about…us" she ended softly.

"I agree" he replied.

She nodded, picking up her cup and gesturing to the door, following him into the drawing room. They sat down opposite from each other, neither of them speaking for a moment.

Christine finally broke the silence "Where did you go?"

He took a breath "Everywhere…I went all over Europe and some parts of the Middle East. Much as I did when I was a boy, going from place to place sketching and watching"

She sipped her tea as she took his words in. "Why did you come back?"

He shrugged "To be honest, I'm not quite sure"

She looked down into her teacup, staring at the brown liquid. Jerking her head up when she heard him ask a question.

"Hmm? I'm sorry," she added, blushing.

Erik allowed himself a small smile when he saw her blush. "I asked if you still sing"

"Oh…yes. I.I replaced Carlotta at the Opera Populaire"

He nodded feeling a sense of relief flood him. "Good girl" he said softly.

They looked away from each other for a moment before Erik spoke "She's remarkable. You have done well raising her alone"

She smiled "Thank You, I couldn't have done it without Madame Giry or Meg. They have helped me so much" she set her cup down and looked him in the eye "Why did you deceive me?" she asked quietly.

He closed his eyes, the question he had been dreading…"Because I wanted you to have a chance of a life with your boy. I honestly had thought that I would die, but fate had the last laugh as you can see I am very much alive," he said bitterly.

She shook her head "Why does everyone insist on doing the best thing for me without asking me what I want?" she asked, anger lacing her voice.

He looked at her in surprise, his mouth open to respond but nothing came out. She pressed on, sitting forward on her seat. "Erik, I made my choice. You were my choice! I have loved you for 6 years! Even when I thought you were dead I loved you! Why are you unable to see that?" she demanded. "Stop trying to do what you think is best for me and listen to what I am saying" she reached out to take his hand but saw him tense up and withdrew her hand as though she had been burned.

Instead she shot up from her seat and went to the mantle and leaned against it. "I love you Erik! I want you! That's all I've ever wanted!" she felt the tears that had been threatening since she had escaped to the kitchen begin to fall. She couldn't stop the sob that tore through her. "But you left! You abandoned me! And you've left me to live my life as a widow!"

Erik too stood up "You left too Christine! Or do you not remember that night on the roof when you betrayed me! Or the fact that you did leave with that boy!" he hissed.

She whirled on him "That's because you frightened me Erik! I was a young child then! I thought that the passion I saw in you was violence! I was scared!" she shot back.

He wouldn't back down though, drawing himself to full height over her. "I gave you everything! And you betrayed me!"

She bit her lip, turning around unable to face him any longer. "I made my choice Erik…you were my choice, but you forced me to leave. I wanted to stay by your side. To be your wife" sobs choked her as she recalled that night. "God Erik! I'm…I'm sorry! I di-didn't want to hu-rt you" she choked out.

"And I'm sorry I did, I've punished myself for that since the night you died" she cried as she turned to face him once again. She approached him slowly "But you left too" she ended softly, sorrow in her every word.

Erik watched as the tears flowed down her cheeks, he wanted to hold her and kiss away her tears but he couldn't move from his spot. She wrapped her arms around her middle and sunk on the divan before letting the sobs take over her small form. He watched helplessly as she cried a world of pain. He finally walked over and sat next to her tentatively. He placed an uncertain hand on her shoulder.

"Please don't cry, you know I can't stand to see you cry," he pleaded softly.

She shook her head helplessly "I'm sorry Erik, please forgive me I'm…I'm so sorry" she sobbed.

He felt the sting of tears in his throat and behind his eyes, he took a deep shuddering breath before he did what he had wanted to do from the moment he saw her all those days ago. He pulled her into his embrace, feeling her melt against him crying into his shoulder. Her arms came around him; her sobs shook her entire body. He held her to him, daring to place light kisses on her head.

She felt her entire world melt away when she felt Erik pull her into his arms. This was where she really belonged. In his safe embrace. She finally managed to pull herself together, daring to look up into his eyes. It seemed like an eternity before his lips touched hers and she was lost again.

She heard a soft giggle from the doorway and pulled back to see Madeleine standing in the doorway grinning. She ran to her mother and buried her face in her skirts for a moment before looking up at Erik. She climbed up into his lap and rested against him. A quiet contentment surrounded the three of them. She looked at her mother with a knowing glint in her eyes.

"Maman, I know Monsieur Erik was your Angel of Music…could he be mine too?" she asked, eyes wide and innocent.

Christine smiled, knowing she should never underestimate her daughter's intelligence. "I think you need to ask him," she said lightly.

Madeleine looked up into her father's eyes "Can you be my papa and angel of music at the same time? Because if you can't, I…I think I'd like for you to be my papa"

Erik looked down at his daughter unable to wipe the look of utter shock off his face. He was aware of Christine beside him, crying a new river of tears. In his shock he hadn't seen the little hand move and take the mask off. It wasn't until he felt her lips on his scarred face that he realized what she had done. He was about to rage when he looked down and saw the look of utter devotion and love in his little girl's eyes.

There was no horror or revulsion in her unique eyes but love and adoration. He felt a tear slip out, she wiped it away with her little hand grinning at him still.

"I..I think I'd like to be both…very much so" he finally managed to choke out, his voice thick with emotion.

Christine leaned against Erik, resting her chin on his shoulder smiling at their child. Erik first kissed Christine, then Madeleine who returned the kiss and slid off his lap. She waved at the two of them before scampering off down the hall.

Erik pulled Christine to him, kissing her again. She wrapped her arms around his neck, digging her fingers into his hair.

"I love you Christine," he whispered after a moment.

"I've never loved anyone else," she declared.

He looked down at her, smiling for the first time. This is what acceptance feels like? An entire lifetime of hatred and loneliness who knew that the innocent love of a child could complete someone's life so completely.


End file.
